My Sunshine(s)
by Mrs. Harding
Summary: Aria Montgomery is a pregnant teen whos life is falling apart. Ezra Fitzgerald just might be the bad boy to fix it. {Please read and review.}
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone :) This is one of my first fanfics so Im sorry if it's not that good... I do hope you enjoy though :) This story dosn't really have much to do with the plot line of Pretty Little Liars but i'm obsessed with Ezria so why not write a story? Ok so I don't own pll nor own the characters. Credit goes to ABC Family and Sara Shepard. Enoy :)

* * *

**Aria Montgomery was a typical teenager, ripped jeans, dirty converse, and a hoodie. But, there was something different about Aria, she had a secret. This secret consumed her. Little by little she was being eaten alive by the guilt and shame of what was growing inside of her. Aria was 15 and pregnant.**

**Ezra Fitzgerald was your typical bad boy, tattoos, drugs, and sex. He cared about no one and no one cared about him. His parents left him to fend for himself at the age of 13 and he now attends Rosewood High and does what he can to live. He never suspected a pregnant teen would change his life for the better.**

Aria drove her dad's old Volkswagen into Rosewood High's parking lot and pulled into an empty spot.

It was her first time back to school since that night and she wasn't looking forward to catching up with her "welcoming" peers.

As she slammed the truck's door shut she heard someone calling her name, "Aria!".

She immediately recognized the voice, it was Spencer Hastings, her only friend since the 6th grade.

"Hey, Spence" Aria replied.

Spencer was the one person Aria could always trust and the one person who Aria told her secret to.

She ran up to Aria and pulled her into a short but sweet bear hug.

"I've missed you", she said, pulling back from the hug.

"I've missed you too", Aria replied.

They walked together to the front doors in comfortable silence.

Aria's first day back consisted of rumors, whispers, and dirty looks.

It was like the whole world was against her.

"They know nothing about me, they don't know my story", she thought to herself.

It was true, they didn't know her story, but they did know one thing, Aria Rose Montgomery was pregnant.

All Aria needed was to get home so she could cry into her pillow for the millionth time, as if her life wasn't bad enough.

She started walking back to her car when she realized she forgot her keys in her locker but as she turned a strong force pushed to the ground and everything went black. ***

Ezra Fitz was driving out of his schools parking lot on his motorcycle.

As he made a sharp turn he didn't even notice the girl walking towards the school until he hit her.

His heart raced as he came to a quick stop and stumbled off the bike.

"Oh god", He shouted running over to the unconscious girl.

She had a deep cut on her head but other than that he didn't see any broken bones. He decided to take her to the hospital himself, he didn't want to make a scene.

So, he softly lifted the girl off the pavement and got onto the bike with her in his arms.

As he drove to the hospital he held the girl tightly in his arms.

She seemed so fragile, so helpless and innocent.

When they finally arrived at the hospital, Ezra handed the girl to one of the nurses and walked off.

He was about to walk towards his bike when he stopped.

For some reason he felt like he needed to stay, he needed to know if the girl was going to be ok.

So he waited. And waited. And waited.

He was just about to give up when he heard a doctor call his name, "Mr. Fitzgerald?.

"Yeah?", Ezra replied.

"Aria's asking for you." Aria, he thought, so that was her name.

"ugh..Ok", he answered and followed the doctor into Aria's room.

He walked in to see Aria sitting on her hospital bed.

She very much awake and had stiches across her forehead.

But there was something different about her, he didn't remember her being so...beautiful.

"Hey", She coughed.

"So, you're umm the guy who nearly killed me with his bike."

Ezra rubbed to back of his neck, "I'm really sorry about that... umm i'm glad you're ok", He studdered.

"Hey, I was joking. All is forgiven" She reassured him.

Just then the doctor walked in, "Aria, we're going to set you up to an ultrasound, just to make sure the babies ok."

He was stunned.

"Wait... w-what do you mean baby?", Ezra studdered.

"Umm... I'm pregnant.", Aria blushed.

"Oh my god...I could've killed your kid!"

Aria laughed, "It's fine. Calm down.

I'm sure she's fine.", Aria replied calmly.

"It's a she", Ezra whispered.

Then he straightened, "Well I got to go. I'm sorry again." Then he walked out of the hospital to his bike.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter...sorry If its short. Please please please tell me what you think in the reviews :) I'll update If you guys seem to like it thanks!**


	2. Blue-eyed Boy

**Here's the second chapter :) I would really appreciate it if you reviewed and told me what you think about where the story is going. Sorry if its slow but it will get better I swear :)**

* * *

Aria's ultrasound went great.

Her beautiful little girl was still perfectly healthy and Aria could finally breathe knowing that she was ok.

She thanked the doctor and walked outside only to realize that she had no way of getting home.

Luckily, she still had her phone in her back pocket.

She dialed Spencer's number and waited until she heard her friend's familiar voice, "Aria? Is something wrong?" Spencer answered, clearly concerned.

"Spence, you don't have to freak out every time I call you" Aria replied, rolling her eyes.

"Aria, I just care about you. I don't want something happening to you again" Spencer was suddenly in tears.

"Hey, Spencer please don't cry. You're right I'm sorry. I just need you to pick me up. Please." Aria attempted to calm her friend.

Spencer's crying stopped and she sniffled, "Wait… what do you mean? Where are you?"

Aria hesitated, Spencer would freak if she knew where she was but she needed to get home, "Uh…the hospital."

Spencer shouted, "What?! What are you doing at the hospital? Is the baby ok? Are you hurt?!"

"Spence please calm down. I promise you I'm fine and the baby is perfectly ok. I just had…an accident" Aria reassured her.

She could hear Spencer's car starting," I'm on my way. Just please Aria, stay safe."

Aria sighed, "Ok, I promise I will."

About 10 minutes later Spencer pulled up to the hospital's entrance and jumped out of her car, "Oh my god. Aria, your head!"

Aria sighed, "I'll explain everything later, right now I just want to sleep."

Spencer smiled, "Oh course."

Aria smiled back before hopping into the passenger seat of Spencer's car.

She shifted her body in the seat before leaning her head against the car's window and closing her eyes.

Spencer started the car before rubbing Aria's arm, "I love you Aria."

Aria mumbled in return, "I love you more, Spence and thank you…for everything." Spencer laughed at her half asleep friend, "Anytime."

About 15 minutes later, Spencer dropped off Aria at her house and rolled down her window, "Get some rest", she smiled.

Aria waved goodbye as she pushed open the front door, "Ok and thanks again."

She shut the door and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

She loved Spencer but sometimes she was way too protective.

As Aria made her way the stairs and into her bedroom she thought of the beautiful blue eyes that she had stared into only an hour ago.

Who was that boy?

She had never seen him at school before…well in one the day she actually attended that school.

He almost killed her and her baby but she couldn't help but feel…attracted to him.

It didn't matter though she didn't need any more drama in her life and no boy would love her anyway after they found out the truth.

Just then Ella, Aria's mom walked in, "Hey baby gi- What in the world happened?!"

Aria covered her forehead with her hands, "Mom it's nothing I swear I just…fell in the parking lot at school."

Ella rushed over to her daughter and moved her hands.

"Aria, this isn't nothing!" Aria turned away and ran up the stairs, "please mom, just leave me alone."

She fought back tears until she got to her bedroom and slammed the door.

She didn't want to push the only family she had away but she didn't need someone else worrying about her.

She got into bed and cried herself to sleep. That night she dreamt of the blue-eyed boy.


	3. Not the only One

The next morning Aria woke up to the sound of her cellphone.

She sat up, rubbed the sleep from her eyes and picked up her cell, it read, "Hey Ar, just checking in :) How did you sleep?"

Aria smiled Spencer was truly amazing.

She had been there through thick and thin and Aria was grateful every day to have her.

She replied, "Morning Spence :) I slept great hbu?"

Seconds later there was a reply, "Awesome :) Call me if you need anything"

A smile creped across Aria's face yet again.

She slid out of bed before suddenly feeling nauseous.

She got to bathroom as quickly as she could before spilling the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

When she was finally finished she brushed her teeth.

"It's probably just morning sickness", she told herself.

She didn't think she had to stay home so she began to get ready for school. She decided on wearing a Rosewood High hoodie along with a pair of grey tights and boots.

It was getting harder to hide her belly bump which made Aria nervous.

She knew she would have to tell her mom soon.

After brushing her hair and grabbing a granola bar she headed out the door and into her car.

10 minutes later she arrived at Rosewood High and wondered if she would see the boy.

"Get yourself together, Aria" She reminded herself that she would never be in a normal relationship with a boy again.

As she walked across the parking lot the chilly fall air tickled her face.

Just then she noticed a boy walking towards her, "Oh no please not again"

Aria tried to hide her face in her hood before realizing who it was…_the boy._

She was just about to turn the other way when he stopped her, "Hey Aria, right?"

She straightened, "umm yeah"

He smiled, "I'm glad to see you outside of a hospital room."

She giggled, "yeah…me too."

"Well I um…hope there are no harsh feelings between us…" His face was suddenly serious.

"No. Of course not. It was an accident." She reassured him.

He smiled again, god, that smile was gorgeous, she thought.

"Um okay cool…I'll see you around, Aria. Oh and by the way, I'm Ezra."

He turned and started walking towards the school.

_Ezra_, she thought.

So that was the blue-eyed boy's name.

Aria's day went better than expected.

No one noticed the scar forming of her forehead, well no one noticed her at all really.

But, she sat with Spencer at lunch and tried keeping her eyes off Ezra with no success so, it wasn't a terrible day.

Aria was walking back to her car when someone tapped her shoulder…it was Ezra.

"Hey." Aria mumbled, self-consciously.

"What's your deal?" Ezra replied, sharply.

"What do you mean", Aria replied, her voice laced with confusion and hurt.

"Are you just going to avoid me from now on? I mean I thought we could you know be friends…you know what? Never mind."

Ezra started walking towards his bike.

"No, wait. Please. I'm sorry…it's just that most people don't want a slut for a friend…"

Ezra turned and softened, "You're not a slut."

Aria replied sharply, "Oh really? Explain this" she said, pointing to her belly.

"How many people at this school do you see walking around with a baby growing inside them?!"

She held back tears.

"Ok you're different, I get that, but so am I."

Aria scoffed, "How are **You** different?"

Then she whispered, "You're just like every other guy."

Ezra's face changed to hurt, "Aria, my parents left me to fend for myself when I was 13."

Then he said harshly, "But, don't worry, I get it. You want nothing to do with me."

Then he stormed off.

Aria let her tears fall as she walked to her car.

Why was she so stupid?

"Now someone else hates me.", she told herself.

She cried the entire way home.


	4. I need you

Ezra thought about Aria as he threw down another whiskey.

"Keep 'em coming" He muttered to the bar tender, "Uh…I think you've had enough, dude."

Ezra stood, "I think you need to shut the fuck up."

He answered, harshly.

"Whoa dude, you're clearly drunk. I think you should call it a night. I'll call a cab."

Ezra, not even thinking, punched the man right in the jaw.

The man stood there in shock before screaming, "Get the hell out of here! Now!"

Ezra scoffed, "Whatever.", before heading out the door.

When he got outside he suddenly felt a wave of nausea run though his body and he puked his stomach out on the sidewalk.

He wiped his mouth with his sleeve before stumbling over to his bike.

"Fuck.", he mumbled when he realized he had no idea where the hell his keys were.

He slumped over the seat of the bike before puking yet again.

As he got up he saw headlights coming towards him. "Dammit, cops." he told himself.

He watched as a cop stepped out of the car.

There really was no use of trying to run at this point.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to put your hands behind your back. You are under arrest."

Ezra just cursed under his breath before following the officer's orders.

"Come with me", the officer instructed before forcing Ezra into the back of the cop car.

"You can't put me in jail", Ezra mumbled.

The officer just scoffed before stepping into the driver's seat and pulling out the bar's parking lot.

Aria was just about to fall asleep when she heard the ringing of her cell phone.

She sighed and sat up.

She wondered who would call at this hour.

It read, Ezra.

What did he want?

She rolled her eyes as she pressed the answer button; "Aria?" Ezra asked, groggily.

"Yeah, what do you want, Ezra?"

He sighed, "They said I could make one call. I don't know I guess…I guess I thought maybe you'd be the one person who cared a little."

Aria was confused, "What do you mean "they"?"

Ezra replied nervously, "Uh…I'm at the Rosewood Police station for punching a bar tender…"

"What?" Aria replied.

"Just wait. I'll be right there."

She jumped out of bed without even bothering to change out of the oversized T-shirt and knit shorts she slept in.

Aria jumped into her car and drove as fast as she could to the police station to bail out a guy she barely knew.

Ezra sat and waited for Aria to bail him out.

He felt so pathetic.

He called a girl he barely knew while he was drunk and asked her to bail him out of jail.

Nice.

But that wasn't even it, he was a total asshole to Aria but she was still the only person that cared about him…at least a little.

Just then, Aria walked through the doors.

Ezra watched as she talked to an officer and paid for his bail.

Then she walked over to him, "Come on. Let's get out of here."

Surprisingly, she didn't really seem that mad.

"So you aren't mad?" Ezra asked, curiously.

"No. I'm pretty pissed, but I figured I owed you one for being such a bitch earlier…"

Ezra sighed, "Aria, you aren't a bitch. You're not even close. I'm the one who owes you one.

I was an asshole and I'm sorry."

Aria smiled, "Thanks."

Ezra smiled back, "Oh and thank you."

Aria asked, confused, "For what?"

He replied, "For caring at least a little about a piece of shit like me."

* * *

**I hope you guys like where this story is going. :) If you have any ideas for this story or another one feel free to message me. Also please review thanks so much. :)**


	5. You'll See

**Okay I finally updated! I am sooo sorry for the wait. I had SERIOUS writer's block but I figured out how I want the story on going and I'll try to have the next chapter up very soon! I hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

Aria sat with Spencer at lunch, picking at her salad.

Just then, Ezra sat down next to her.

Aria rolled her eyes, "What do want now, Ezra?"

He smiled, "I just wanted to say hello to my savior."

Aria blushed and laughed, "I wouldn't really count bailing you out of jail as saving your life."

Ezra's eyes grew big, "You didn't see the guy they were about to put me in a cell with."

Aria laughed again, "Whatever."

Spencer watched as the two of them teased each other.

If she didn't know any better she would think Aria had a thing for Ezra, but that wasn't possible.

Aria didn't go for the bad boys and Ezra was **not** for Aria.

After a few minutes, Ezra went back to his table and Aria sat silently waiting for Spencer to say something.

"So, you and Fitz?"

Another blush fell upon Aria's pale cheeks, "He's not that bad…"

Spencer rolled her eyes, "Aria he's literally had sex with half the girls at our school. He's pretty bad."

"Hey! Don't talk about him like that!" Aria shouted.

Spencer's eyes grew wide with shock, "Ar, I'm just trying to protect you."

Aria scoffed, "I can protect myself. Then she got up and started walking towards the cafeteria doors. She suddenly felt dizzy and put her hand on her forehead, she felt surprisingly hot.

She heard someone calling her name but she couldn't make out who it was.

A pair of strong arms wrapping around her was the last thing she felt before everything went black.

Ezra was talking to his best friend Hardy when he noticed Aria storming towards the cafeteria doors, seeming upset.

"Be right back, Hardy"

He mumbled before walked towards a now pale looking Aria.

"Aria, are you ok? You look pale."

She didn't respond and started to fall backwards.

"Aria!" Ezra shouted as he caught he tiny body in his arms.

Spencer ran up to them, "Oh my God, Aria! What happened?"

Ezra shuddered, "I- I don't know. I think she passed out."

Noticing the chaos, everyone started rushing towards the limp Aria in Ezra's arms.

"Is she ok?"

"What happened?"

"Someone get help!"

Spencer shouted, "Guys give her some space!"

"She's been out for almost a minute" Ezra stated, concerned.

"Get her to the nurse, Ezra." Spencer replied.

Ezra nodded before walking out of the cafeteria as fast as he could.

In the hallway, Ezra felt Aria start to stir, "Aria? Can you hear me?"

She moaned, "Ezra? W-what happened?"

Ezra chuckled, "You fainted but don't worry I saved your life. So we're even now."

Aria rolled her eyes, "Can you put me down now please?"

"Oh course, your highness."

Ezra replied with a fake British accent.

Aria stumbled.

"Whoa. Take it easy." Ezra said, keeping her upright.

"I just need some fresh air." She reassured him.

"Hey you wanna just ditch?" Ezra asked.

Aria laughed, "And go where?"

Ezra shot her one of his famous grins, "You'll see."


	6. Secrets

After about twenty minutes, Ezra pulled up to a lake with a huge tree that had an old tire tied to one of its branches.

Aria hopped off the bike of his bike and gasped, "Wow, this is beautiful."

"I know. My parents used to take me here before you know…" He trailed off.

Aria could see that this place brought back a lot of memories for Ezra, "Hey we don't have to be here if it brings back bad memories."

Ezra smiled.

"No, I wanted to show you this place" He reassured her.

He walked over to the huge tree and sat at its roots before patting the spot next to him, telling Aria to sit.

She obeyed.

"So…what really happened with your parents?" She whispered, avoiding Ezra's gorgeous blue eyes.

He sighed, "They were killed in a car accident.

I lived in an orphanage for about a month before I ran away and lived on my own before I was taken in by the owner of a shop I worked in."

Aria was shocked.

"I'm so sorry" She replied, tears forming in her eyes.

He shrugged, "I'm over it. But know you have to tell me something."

Aria replied, "Like what?"

Ezra shrugged again, "What's your story? I mean why are you so insecure?"

"How do you know I'm insecure?" She asked.

He rolled his eyes, "Aria, you called yourself a slut."

She looked down, avoiding his eyes yet again. "I am a slut."

She whispered.

Ezra sighed, "Aria you're not a slut. Trust me I know. You're smart and funny and sweet and you're…beautiful."

She blushed," I'm not beautiful."

He whispered, "What are you so afraid of?"

She looked up, "I'm afraid of getting hurt again, okay? I'm afraid of being judged. I'm afraid of the baby growing inside me!"

Ezra's eyes grew wide as she continued.

"Ezra, I'm afraid of the guy who fucking raped me finding me again!"

He gasped, "You were…raped?"

He could feel the anger boiling up inside him.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she nodded.

"I'm a slut, Ezra and I will never be loved because of it."

Ezra took her face in his hands and softly kissed her, "You will always be loved, Aria."

He whispered, "You may not ever love yourself but I can promise you I will always love you."

Her eyes widened.

"Ezra, no you don't need me in your life. I can't do this."

She got up and started running, she didn't know where she was going but she didn't stop.

As Aria got up and started running, Ezra instantly regretted what he did.

He didn't even realize he had those feelings for her until she opened her self up to him.

He suddenly got the urge to strangle the guy who would even lay a finger on Aria.

Ezra called after her but it was no use, she was gone.

He knew she didn't exactly want his company right now but the last thing he wanted was for her to get hurt.

So, he got out his phone and called the only person he knew could find her, Spencer.

"Hello?" She answered. "Um…Spencer its Ezra…" He replied. "Ezra?! Oh my God where are you? Where's Aria? I've looked everywhere for her." She rambled, angrily.

Ezra rolled his eyes, "Its um long story but she's gone and I need your help to find her."

* * *

**What do you think? Where do you think Aria went? Is she ok? Do you think she'll give Ezra a chance? Please review thank ya soo much :)**


	7. Vulnerable

Aria didn't stop running when Ezra called her name and didn't stop until she was completely out of breath.

She leaned against a tree and started gasping heavily

Tears were streaming down her face as she relived what just happened.

How could Ezra love _her_?

She kept asking herself the same question.

How could anyone ever love someone like her?

She disgusted herself.

She slid her back down the tree and curled into a ball.

She didn't even realize how tired she was before she started drifting to sleep.

**Ezra**

"What do you mean she's gone?!" Spencer shouted.

Ezra stuttered, "She r-ran away."

"Why would she do that?"

He whispered, "I kissed her…"

Spencer's eyes widened in shock, "You what?!"

"Can you just calm down and help me find her? Please? I don't want her getting hurt and I assume you don't either."

Spencer sighed, "Whatever, but just know I'm only doing this for Aria."

Ezra chuckled, "Thanks."

**An hour later**

Ezra and Spencer searched everywhere for Aria, the school, her house, and even Spencer's house.

Ezra was starting to worry when Spencer's phone rang.

**Aria**

Aria sat up, tears streaming down her face.

She had another nightmare about that night.

She tried to calm down as she realized her surroundings.

It was dark and she had no idea where she was.

After slowing standing up she pulled out her phone and called the only person she could always count on.

Spencer answered on the first ring, "Aria?! Where are you? Ezra and I have been worried sick about you!"

Aria replied, confused, "Wait, Ezra is with you?"

Spencer laughed like it was obvious, "Well yeah Aria, If you didn't already know, he kinda has a thing for you."

Aria rolled her eyes, "Just please come get me."

She looked around before reading the closest road sign, using her phones light to see.

"I'm on riverway road."

"Okay I'm on my way." Spencer replied.

About five minutes later, Spencer pulled up and helped an exhausted Aria into the car.

Spencer was the first one to break the silence, "Aria I'm really sorry about today."

Aria sighed, "You don't have to apologize, but neither do I. I blame the hormones."

They both laughed.

"But seriously Spence, It's fine. I know how much you care about me and I'm so glad I have you in my life."

Spencer smiled, "I'm glad I have you in my life too Aria."

"And Aria, I think you should give him a chance."

Aria knew exactly who she meant, "Spence, I can't."

Spencer sighed, "I know it's hard to be vulnerable, but you should have seen how worried he was about you. Ezra really loves you, Aria."

Aria just whispered, "I know."

* * *

**Okay guys so I decided to give you another chapter since I haven't been posting that much lately and I'm really sorry. Also I won't be updating again untill I get to 15 reviews so please please please tell me what you think about the story so far. :) Tysm and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)**


	8. It'll be Okay

The next morning Aria found herself puking into her toilet yet again, she really hated this morning sickness.

As she was about to stand up and brush her teeth, she heard her door open, "Aria? Are you alright, sweetie?"

It was Ella.

Aria stuttered, quickly picking herself off the floor and sitting on the closed toilet seat.

"Y-yeah Mom, I'm fine. What's up?"

Ella didn't look convinced, "Okay… I was just checking in. Are you sure you're ok? You look pale."

"Um… I got sick. It was probably something I ate." Aria replied, trying to change the subject.

"Aria, please don't shut me out. I'm worried about you. Ever since your dad pas-"

Aria cut her off, "Mom, I'm pregnant."

Ella just pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry." Aria whispered, tears brimming her eyes.

Ella kissed the top of her head, "It's gonna be ok, baby. I love you."

Aria smiled, "I love you, Mom."

_**Later that day**_

Aria was reading on the couch when she heard a knock on the door.

She didn't even have time to open the door before Spencer walked in, "Oh hey Spence, what's up?"

She shrugged, "Oh not much. I just came to see if you were ok…you weren't at school."

"Yeah, morning sickness. I'm fine now though," she smiled.

Spencer smiled back, "Great. So is your Mom here?"

Aria looked down at her feet.

"Yeah. I told her…" She whispered.

"Wait…everything?"

Aria shook her head, "just about the baby."

Spencer sighed, "How did she take it?"

"Surprisingly well" Aria smiled.

"Ever since my dad died she's always been there for me. I'm so grateful for that."

Spencer pulled her into a hug, "You'll always have me and your mom."

Aria hugged her back, blinking away tears.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for the wait, school has been alot lately. Thank you for all the support and I promise a great chapter is comming soon ;) Updating at 20 reveiws :)**


	9. Please be Okay

Ezra was throwing yet another shot of whisky down his throat when his phone rang, it was Hardy.

"Hello?" Ezra mumbled.

"Dude, what happened to you? I haven't seen you in like two days."

Ezra ran his hand through his hair, "I'm just…It's complicated. Don't worry about me."

"Whoa, Ez, are you drunk? I can smell the alcohol from here," Hardy asked, half-jokingly.

Ezra slurred, "Damn it, Hardy. I said don't worry about me."

"Just take it easy, Ez. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Hardy replied.

"Yeah, whatever," Ezra mumbled, ending the call.

Ezra didn't want Hardy knowing that he scared off the first girl he actually liked.

He could get any girl in his school but with Aria, it was different.

She made him want to change, to be…better.

But, Aria would never love him.

Hell, no one would ever love him.

Ezra got up off the couch and stumbled to the door.

He needed to take a ride, to clear his thoughts.

Ezra knew he shouldn't be driving in this state but frankly, he didn't give a shit.

As he rode, Ezra thought about Aria.

She was just so different from other girls.

She didn't stress about the little things.

She wasn't a bitch.

She was just…her.

Ezra knew it wasn't his fault that she didn't want to be with him, she was hurt, but in the back of his mind he felt…worthless, rejected.

He began to make a sharp turn on his bike when a car came speeding towards him.

He tried to turn but his vision was blurry and all he could see was a bright light.

The last thing he felt was a sharp pain in his side before everything went black.

**Aria**

Aria was wrapped in blankets on the couch watching a movie with Spencer, who decided to spend the night.

She could feel her eyelids getting heavier as she noticed her cell phone light up on the coffee table in front of her.

She grabbed her phone and read the name, Ezra.

Part of her knew she shouldn't answer, but part of her was waiting for his call.

"Hello?" Aria answered.

There was a woman on the other end, "Mrs. Montgomery? This is Sarah from the Rosewood Hospital."

Aria's heart plunged deep into her chest.

"What happened?" She croaked.

The woman sighed, "We found your number in Mr. Fitzgerald's phone. There was an accident."

Aria's eyes widened as the phone fell from her hands.

She sprinted towards the door, grabbing her coat and keys.

Spencer shot up from her chair, "What happened? What's wrong?"

Aria just whispered, "Ezra."

"Oh my god."

They both ran outside and jumped into the car before speeding out of the driveway.

"He's ok. He's ok. He's ok." Aria kept whispering those three words to herself while trying not to have a panic attck.

Spencer just held her hand while trying to stay calm herself.

* * *

**Okay I know I said I wouldn't update untill I got 20 reviews but I just couldn't wait. xD I'm sorry about the cliffhanger but I promise things will get better ;) Please please please review and I'll update when I reach 25 reviews. :)**


	10. You're such an Idiot

Aria and Spencer were sitting in the waiting room of Rosewood hospital.

A nurse told them that they would be able to see Ezra soon but that was an hour ago.

They told them that he was stable but broke a rib and one of his legs.

Spencer was rubbing Aria's arm in an attempt to comfort her, "Aria, he's going to be ok."

She didn't reply.

She hadn't said anything since they got to the hospital.

Spencer just thought she was upset but the truth was Aria felt guilty.

Aria kept replaying the moment they kissed in her mind.

She should have kissed him back.

She should have told him how she really felt.

She loved him.

That was the problem.

Aria was scared; she never cared about someone the way she cared about Ezra.

Now he was in a hospital bed because of her.

Aria didn't know what she was going to do when they let her see him.

She wanted to tell him how she felt.

She wanted to tell him that she loved him, that she was sorry.

But, she couldn't.

She couldn't have a normal relationship again.

Aria was terrified of getting hurt again.

Ever since that night, she never really trusted anyone besides her mom and Spencer.

She knew in her mind that she was good enough, but in her heart she just couldn't love herself.

But, Ezra made her happy.

Ezra made her feel beautiful, normal, special, valuable.

She couldn't lose him.

Just then, a nurse came, "Are you Aria Montgomery?"

Aria nodded.

"He's asking for you."

Aria looked over to Spencer, "Aria, go. He needs you."

She whipped the tears off her cheeks and stood up.

"Right this way."

Aria followed the woman into a small room.

There was Ezra.

He was ghostly pale but still beautiful.

Aria slowly walked up to him and he shot her one of his famous grins.

"Hey," He whispered.

She laughed, a new set of tears forming in her eyes, "You're such an idiot."

Then before she could change her mind she kissed him, hard.

He immediatly kissed back.

The kiss was filled with a million emotions, love, passion, regret.

Ezra ran his fingers through the curls casscading down her back.

Aria pulled away first but only to tell him the three words that she never told anyone before, "I love you."

"I love you so so much, Ezra," She whispered.

A goofy grin spread across his lips, "Really?"

She laughed, "Yes really!"

He pressed his forehead against hers, "I love you too, Aria."

She curled up next to him, careful not to hurt him.

They were silent for a moment before Ezra asked, "So were you worried?"

Aria playfully punched his arm, "You're so full of yourself."

Ezra laughed, "If I knew getting drunk and crashing my bike was how I could get you to kiss me, I would've done it a long time ago."

Aria's face turned serious, "You were drunk?"

Ezra replied, surprized, "I thought you knew."

She sat up, "No, I didn't know. Are you crazy?! Ezra, you could've gotten killed!"

He was surpized at her sudden outburst, "Aria, calm down. I'm fine."

She didn't calm down, "But what if you weren't?! I could've lost you just like I lost my dad!"

Ezra's face fell, "Aria, I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

He wiped the fresh tears flowing down her cheeks.

She layed back down next to him, "I'll give you a lecture about drinking and driving tomorrow. Right now. I'm just happy you're alive."

Ezra pulled her into his arms, "I love you."

She replied with soft snores.

* * *

**There you go! I really hope you enjoyed and as always please review. xoxo**


End file.
